Automobiles currently being sold in the United States are typically provided with a built-in or original-equipment drink cup holder installation that frequently is in the form of a between-the-front seats console having a side-by-side pair of well-like drink cup receptacles that are each sized to just loosely receive the frustro-conical lower portion of a standard size drink cup--usually of eight liquid ounce capacity. However, increasing numbers of drinks in comparatively larger or oversize drink cups are being purchased by the public and such larger cups cannot be accommodated by the original-equipment drink cup holder installation.
Thus, increasingly an automobile driver or other passenger seated adjacent the built-in drink cup holder and having a drink contained in an oversize cup must continuously hold the oversize drink cup for want of a suitable cup holder. Having to do so poses a driving safety hazard, especially in the case of the automobile driver who now has only one free hand for use in driving control of the automobile.
I have discovered that a properly-proportioned accessory may be provided which functions to cooperate with the cup holder for standard sized cups and to readily receive the base portions of drink cups that are comparatively larger than the standard sized drink cups.